1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and video processing method, which assist user's operations for video data files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as a camcorder, video recorder, and personal computer can record and play back various video data (moving image data). Data indicating a recording date and time of a video (e.g., an image capturing date and time or broadcast date and time) is appended to each video data stored in an electronic apparatus. It is difficult for the user to recognize the content of each video data based only on such appended data. For this reason, in order to recognize the content of video data, that video data has to be played back. However, playback of video data with a long total duration or that of a plurality of video data requires much time even when a fast-forward playback function or the like is used.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-17041 discloses an information processing apparatus which displays face thumbnail images. This information processing apparatus has a function of displaying face thumbnail images corresponding to video content as indices that allow the user to select all or some of video content.
In videos intermittently captured in a single day using a camcorder, videos having related content are often recorded in a plurality of files. Especially, every time a pause button or stop button is pressed, a file is created depending on the specification or the like of the camcorder. In such camcorder, a large number of files with related content are created, and it is difficult for the user to recognize correspondence between files and the stored video content.
Normally, the user can easily recognize one video data file to be played back or edited from a list of video frames extracted based on scene changes, detection of persons, and the like. As a result, the user can make a playback or edit operation by selecting full or a part of the video data file. However, it is troublesome for the user to make such operation for each of video data files with related content.